


Your New Boyfriend

by Bearhunnie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Huening Kai, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Character Death, Dom/sub, Jealous Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Public Sex, Top Choi Beomgyu, Top Choi Soobin, Top Choi Yeonjun, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearhunnie/pseuds/Bearhunnie
Summary: It Seems like forever since yeonjun was able to be close with the sweet brunette he dearly loved. The nights got colder and colder as weeks passed by. No buzzes from his phone in the middle of the night like there used to be. Things seemed foreign and the house seemed empty. Its all because of that dumb boy who took Kai out of his life as if he was just temporary and no promises were made. Yeonjun knew all things came to an end but this wasn't meant  to, he had to get his sweetheart back and only his blonde best friend Taehyun knew the best way for everyone to be happy.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 26





	Your New Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is really long i'm sorry--   
> 5.2K words  
> CW: Mentions of blood, Stalking, Breaking and entering, Cheating (?), Degrading words, Alcohol, Mention of substances/drugs, Character death, Public sex, Threats, Slight Non-Con, Toxic relationship, Knifes  
> TW: Abuse  
> Also On Twitter: @Bearhunniee

It Seems like forever since yeonjun was able to be close with the sweet brunette he dearly loved. The nights got colder and colder as weeks passed by. No buzzes from his phone in the middle of the night like there used to be. Things seemed foreign and the house seemed empty. Its all because of that dumb boy who took Kai out of his life as if he was just temporary and no promises were made. Yeonjun knew all things came to an end but this wasn't meant to, he had to get his sweetheart back and only his blonde best friend Taehyun knew the best way for everyone to be happy. That's of course all before everything happened. All before everything went terribly wrong again.

It took days to think of a plan to sneak into the two boys' house. Taehyun and Yeonjun were getting impatient and more aggressive as the days passed. Yeonjun just wanted the brunett back so he could hold him tight forever and bite him all over like they used to before that dumb black haired bitch took him away. Taehyun of course let the elder take all of his pent up emotions out on him. Getting bent over the counter while doing the dishes, getting bent over while doing chores, or even sometimes getting joined in bed so that the older could stuff him full with no emotions felt.

By the time the two arrived at the door of Yeonjun’s old ex, the pink haired boy was basically foaming at the mouth. The blonde was of course happy to finally be close to the black haired boy he had been stalking for the longest time. It was just.. Something felt different as if, he knew not everything would go right. Would everything he had been looking up to until this moment crumble under the two? Would Soobin think he was weird and push him away?... The blonde pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he slowly picked the lock with a hair pin smiling at the taller next to him “its open Junnie,” He giggled dropping the tool in his hand opening the door with a small creak.

Yeonjun steadily walked into the open house. Dim light was shining through their balcony doors, it seemed like Huening Kai was living the life he had always wanted. The life that he would tell his best friend and his old boyfriend about back when he was 17. Glass tinted from the outside luxurious couches and tv’s.. Everything looked perfect. The taller pink haired boy strutted into the what seemed to be a shared bedroom of the new boyfriends. Taehyun tried to pull his best friend back. “W-wait we cant just go-” before he could finish his sentence, Yeonjun pushed him to the ground with a glare. “Shut the fuck up and maybe we wont get caught dipshit.”

Those words hurt more this time. They left a small sting on Taehyun's heart for some reason. But it's probably nothing. The blonde watched as his best friend grabbed the brunette's arm waking him up. “Huh binnie is that you?..” Kai mumbled in his sleepy state. “Oh no sweetheart it's junnie.. I've come to take you back from that dumb bitch.” the smaller boy's eyes widened as the words hit him. How did he get in?... The door was locked by soobin before he left. WHERES SOOBIN?? COME HOME PLEASE PLEASE.. And as if the pleas were heard the taller black haired male stepped into the doorway looking down at Tyun. “and who are you?..”

For some reason those words didnt hurt Tyun just as much as they hurt when Yeonjun was looking down on him. He slowly got up standing in front of Soobin. “I’m your new boyfriend sir” He mumbled not feeling the power he did not that long ago. He was only here to make a distraction at this point so he could make his best friend happy. In the other room Huening Kai was being held down against the bed, new bites and hickeys covering his neck. Mouth covered so the screams couldnt be heard. “Shut your pretty mouth baby. You know you want this, You always have” The pink haired male whispered into the tiny boy's ear.

Soobin stared at Tyun with a bland face. “How did you get in so called ‘boyfriend’?” the words said with no hesitation. Taehyun felt bad, dumb even.. He feels as if he doesn't know where to go. What to say. Words stuck in his throat.. “I-i um.. YEONJUN WE HAVE TO GO NOW!” looking over at the room as he screamed. As soon as the black haired male heard the name he pushed Taehyun to the side again making him hit his head against the wall. Soobin didn't care, he grabbed Yeonjun by the hair. “Why dont you back the fuck up and get off my boyfriend? Maybe go get the blonde bimbo out of my living room?” 

Yeonjun grabbed Soobins arm. “He isn't yours. You took him away from me!” The yelling hurt Huening Kais ears. He slowly got up and ran out of the house to his own bestfriends house. “Beomie! Beomie! Where are you?!” His neck hurt, his whole body hurt and what hurt more was his heart. He pushed past the piles of stuff on the olders floor making his way to the bedroom. Beomgyu was sitting on the bed with unmade sheets and headphones on his head. He looked up to see the boy standing in front of him, eyes wide and body swaying side to side. “Oh Kai come here hun..”

The younger boy slowly sat on his best friend's lap. “He is back.. It hurts please, make me feel better..” the words hadn't been said in a long time to Beomgyu. He missed the times when Kai was with that bitch who would hurt him only so he could get to snuggle the boy he loved so dearly. But Kai never had to know about the feelings, to him Beomgyu was just a very close friend who was willing to help seemingly innocent people. His heart ached as he held the brunette tighter mumbling sweet things into his ear as if they ever meant anything to the other boy.

Kisses were being littered on Kais cheeks as the boy sobbed gripping onto the elder. “Hey its okay hun he can't hurt you anymore I bet Soobin is going to deal with him..” Beomgyu felt as if he was just there to make Kai happy in times like this, the words he said only having feeling when his best friend really needed them. Beomgyu knew Kai had Soobin for the real things he needed, not just worthless words that would be forgotten in the next few days.

The yelling could be heard throughout the building. Shitty insults and slams against the wall echoing through the hall. Of course Taehyun was stuck in the middle of it, watching his best friend beat up the person who the blonde had come for. Things being thrown and most of the time not even hitting the person they were aimed at. The smaller tried to speak up.. “Junnie please calm down I think we should just leave.” His lips were trembling as he tried to get up. “You dont tell me when to leave dumb bitch. I leave when I want to so get on the floor and wait” The words made Taehyun feel warm inside for some weird reason. He slowly sat back on the ground trying to add things up. Does he have an obsession with his best friend? Why do such degrading words feel nice?...

Hours passed by, Beomgyu had calmed down Kai and got him to sleep, leaving the bed all for the one he knew deserved it. The sky is getting darker and darker. Taehyun had waited for the two boys to stop fighting, any time he would speak up Yeonjun would throw degrading words at him making his heart flutter. Both boys on the floor lay beaten to what seemed a bloody pulp. Taehyun had to drag the pink haired taller male out of the house and down the street. He knew if he was truly okay he wouldn't be able to do this he would get thrown into traffic like a helpless mutt but it was nice to have some power once in a while. The street lights leading the pathway to home as he slowly pushed open the door pushing Yeonjun on the couch and covering him up with the only fluffy blanket in the house. He whispers “sweet dreams Junnie '' before shutting off the light and sitting on the hallway floor just like every night before he doesn't deserve Yeonjun's bed not even tonight.

Beomgyu had walked into the shared house of Kai and Soobin seeing his bestfriends boyfriend lying on the ground. “Soobin are you okay?..” He whispered sitting down next to the half unconscious boy. No response was heard… The smaller male took an ice pack out of his tiny bag and placed it on the black haired boy's forehead. The floor underneath Beomgyu was dirty and cold but he laid down wanting to just be with someone for the night. “Everything will be alright.” The words he mumbled being directed at nobody in the moment just to be left in thin air as the breathing steadied and eyes closed for the night finally feeling something.

Most of everyone had slept through the night well, only Huening Kai waking up early because the bed felt cold and lonely. “Beomie are you home?!” He shouted into the darkness of the house with no response only the words echoing off of the walls. Everything was so… quiet. The shuffling of nails heard on the hardwood floor startled Kai, only to realize it was the other brunette's dog once it was nuzzling its wet nose on his side. “Ah hi puppy” He giggled sitting down on a pile of clothes while petting the top of the dogs head. “Do you know where Beomie is? You can walk and show me buddy..” The boy talked to the dog as if it understood him, only for the big fluffy fur ball to sit down on his lap squishing him in the process.

The next person to wake up was Yeonjun. Stretching from his spot on the couch seeing the small blonde curled up against the wall knees to his chest sleeping. That's where the pink haired boy said he always deserved to be and this time he didn't have to be told he did it on his own. Yeonjun didn't appreciate the boy as much as he should, he was mostly just a playtoy for the things the elder wanted. Recently though he had been feeling something strange, whenever he was around the boy. His chest felt tight and words wanting to be more loving.. But he loved the brunette, not him. It was confusing the taller and he hated it.

The shuffling of Yeonjun made its way to Taehyun making the boy slowly open his eyes. “Good morning Junnie..” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes while sitting up against the dirty wall. This place was never clean no matter how much he tried to clean it while Yeonjun wasn't there. The blonde looked up at the taller male standing over him. It was never a good position to be in but for some reason his stomach turned realizing his face was level to the elders bulge. “What are you blushing for bimbo?” Yeonjun spat as Taehyun tried to cover up his face with his arms. “I-i just um..” the words wouldn't come out as he stuttered and mumbled blush making his face a deeper red every second.

The taller man slowly pulled his cock out of his pants and boxers looking down at the worthless boy. “Is this what you want slut?” The words sounded as if they had.. Feeling this time. The words didnt sound empty and meaningless.. “Can i please have it Junnie?” The blonde uncovered his face looking at the thing in front of his face. The tip red and leaking tiny beads of precum coating the slit. It looked amazing to Taehyun, as if it's something he always needed. The smaller man slowly opened his mouth looking up at his so called ‘best friend’ waiting for him to take control of his body like always..

Yeonjun slowly slipped his length into the blondes waiting with an open mouth. Drool already started to dribble down Taehyun's chin as he looked up at Yeonjun with pleading eyes. His best friend's cock touched the back of his throat making the tiny boy let out small gags. Yeonjun knew he had all the control he wanted over Tyun. He quickly slammed his hips forward surprising the one under him letting out a small gag. “You look amazing when you stay in your place” The taller one gowled, grabbing the blonde's hair and thrusting hard into his mouth. Tears were sliding down Tyuns cheeks as he tried to grind into the air for any sort of friction.

Yeonjun noticed the small whines and bucks of Taehyuns hips, smirking as he slowly pushed down the heel of his foot onto the boy's cock making him shiver. Taehyun softly sucked on the elders length while grinding up against the heel of his foot. Degrading words being spoken above him but his mind was too fuzzy to comprehend what was being said. So much pleasure being sent to his body he felt as if he was floating. Small cries and aggressive gags as Yeonjun slammed in and out of his best friends throat. “Yeah i bet you like that sweetie?” something about the words that came out of Yeonjun’s mouth made Taehyun grind up harder on the elders heel sucking more.

Yeonjun looked down at the younger boy beneath him with a raised brow. He felt something weird pulling him into the boy wanting to touch his lips, bite them.. Kiss them. Of course the pink haired male always gets what he wants, quickly grabbing the blonde hair and pulling the boy up into an aggressive kiss. The twos lips smashing together, both too caught in the moment to realize what was going on. The tension that had once been there was suddenly lifted for just a tiny bit.. The love seemed to be mutual. But of course nothing can last as long as they are wanted to last... 

Before Taehyun even knew it he was being pushed away and kicked up against the wall by the same boy who was just smashing their lips together. Taehyun watched as Yeonjun quickly dressed himself back up and walked away clearly hiding a smile. Yeonjun didnt know what this dumb feeling was, he didnt want to feel whatever it was towards the blonde but he couldnt stop himself. He loved Kai not Taehyun.. All Taehyun is to him is something to use, no feelings nothing. Something just doesn't feel right and he knows what it is, Yeonjun is in love with the bimbo.

Taehyun sat on the floor where he was left, holding his hand up against his soft lips in shock. What had just happened? Most importantly, why did that just happen?.. Taehyun knew how Yeonjun was, the only person he loved was Huening Kai. He only used Taehyun as a toy because the one he wanted didn't want him back. Taehyun's head felt as if it was spinning. The boy's stomach twisted and turned, not sure on how to feel.. He just wanted to leave and never come back. But what if his best friend really wanted him? “I should go ask him..” the blonde boy mumbled to himself before slowly standing up with the support of the wall. Slowly walking to the bedroom of the elder male thinking of what to say and how to say it. It wouldn't be clear to Yeonjun but the fear in Taehyun's eyes was genuine.

As the door to the bedroom slowly opened making little to no noise Taehyun took a deep breath ready to speak to the one he considered himself the closest to. “Hey Junnie c-can we talk please?” His lips were trembling and knees feeling weak. The elder boy nodded slightly looking over at the boy he had kissed not even minutes ago. “I just.. Junnie when we kissed earlier it made me feel something, o-of course it's nothing bad.. At Least I think but--” Taehyuns hands were now shaking as he gripped the hem of his shirt. “--I just want to ask, what are we? What is this weird type of relationship to you and me? W-why does my stomach twist and turn every time you do things to me as if they are not meaningless?..” At this point the blonde had caught Yeonjun’s attention.

The pink haired male quickly stood up looking down at the smaller boy in his weakened state. “What do you mean ‘what are we’? You really think you mean anything to me?! I only keep you here because you're the closest thing I can get to what I really want. God you are so dumb thinking that what we have was ever anything Kang Taehyun.” The words stung. Of course they did, it made sense to Taehyun now. The person he so dearly put his life onto.. Didn't want him. The shorter stared blankly in front of him, not looking at Yeonjun or anything for a matter of fact. He just wanted to leave. On their own his feet started to move backwards and out the bedroom door. Without another word the blonde ran out of the house leaving behind all the things he cared about, he shouldn't go back. The world was right, LOVE ISN'T REAL.

Time had passed by quickly.. After a while Taehyun’s legs started to hurt, slowing him down. Looking around at the buildings and spray paint on the walls the boy realized he didn't know what this place was. Why had his body brought him here and for what fucking reason? The blonde slowly sat down on the gravel underneath him leaning his body against the brick wall of what seemed to be an abandoned apartment building. Night approaching and shining a dim light on the streets Taehyun slowly started to realize this whole town seemed abandoned for some reason, except for one house with a playing tv that could be seen through the window. Of course someone was sitting inside watching the tv but who?.. Taehyun tried to look closer from his spot, squinting his eyes to focus on the face. The face though seemed… familiar. To Taehyun the face seemed very close to the person who lived next door to Huening Kai and soobin… his name was Beomie well that's what he had heard from listening by their apartment door not even days before right now.

The younger boy stared into the window from afar for a few minutes, debating on whether he should go and sneak in or just try and find a more crowded place. He saw the man inside the house get up and turn off the tv grabbing something before walking out of the room. Taehyun stared at the window for a few more seconds before deciding it wasn't worth it and instead going to find somewhere where more people were. Standing up slowly, legs wobbly and mind seeming unstable Taehyun started to walk following broken street lights and empty houses all the way down to an area with flashing color lights. Music could be heard from outside the place in front of the blonde, It looked like there were people inside dancing from the shadows.

Just as Taehyun started to walk in he got stopped by a bigger buffer man pushing him to the side going in first. The music was loud around the blonde as he tried not to fall again after the push. Words of the songs mostly talked about things that were just dirty and nobody really cared about what they were doing in the moment, all too high off different kinds of substances, whether it be drugs or alcohol nobody cared. People around him were grabbing at his hips and trying to pull him one way or another as he tried to make his way to the seats, just somewhere quiet to be alone and think about where he needs to go now that Yeonjun made it clear he isn't what he thought he was. Sitting down on the leather couch knees held up to the boy's chest he started to sob, not caring about the attention put on him. He just wanted to be with the man he considered his best friend.

Under loud music the sobbing didn't sound that bad. But Taehyun’s thoughts and actions were finally settling into his head. Realizing he had nobody now, nowhere to stay, nobody who truly did like him back.. He felt as if he just caused trouble for the people around him. People would stare at him from a distance or climb over him as if he was just part of the leather underneath him. This place wasn't ideal, that was until a brunette came up to him with two drinks in his hands tapping him on the shoulder. “Hey there I saw you were alone and seemed sad maybe we can stay together and talk?..” The voice was soft and sweet, luring in the blonde as if he had no problems to worry about with this man. Taehyun pricked his head up from between his own knees looking at the man's face.. It was Beomgyu?..

Taehyun let the elder sit down next to him, quickly leaning against the warmth and grabbing the drink from his hand. He didn't want to speak about Yeonjun… He wanted to feel loved by someone even if it meant it wasn't the one he loved. Beomgyu looked down at the boy who was sipping from his straw softly not caring about the bitter taste of alcohol. “What's your name buddy?” Beomgyu smiled patting the blondes head. “‘M Taehyun..” He mumbled around the straw in his mouth. The bitter sweet drink was starting to make Tyun’s head feel fuzzy, as if it was letting him forget problems.. Only wanting to be with the man next to him because he could help him get rid of all the things he worried about. Beomgyu played with Taehyun’s hair waiting for the boy to finish his drink before handing him the other one in his hand.

Beomgyu could see the distress on Taehyun’s face as the blonde sipped from the second cup. Taehyun looked up at the brunette above him with glassed over eyes. “I wanna’ feel better sir.. P-please..” The smaller gripped onto Beomgyu’s shirt trying to get onto his lap. Taehyun knew if he wanted to feel better all it took was a few drinks and someone inside him to distract from the pain. Beomgyu smiled at Taehyun helping him into his lap and pulling off the younger boys pants then boxers. “Oh sweetheart it's going to be okay nobody can hurt you when i’m here” The words made the smaller grind down onto the brunette with a whine. “I-i jus wanna be loved please..” Leaning his head down to stuff his face into Beomgyu’s shoulder the boy basically showed off to the people around him. But of course nobody realized the quiet ringtone of his phone with words on the screen saying ‘Junnie is calling!!!’

Taehyun nuzzled his face into Beomgyus shoulder gripping tighter onto his shirt. The elder kissed Taehyun's cheek. “You are such a good little slut baby, all for me to see hm?” Beomgyu teased while pulling out his length and rubbing it at the blondes hole. “Are you lubed up baby?” he whispers in Tyun’s ear, getting a small nod in response. “M always ready for sir want it please... make Tyunnie feel better..” Beomgyu of course slid into the smaller making the boy let out a loud moan. The elder grabbed Taehyun’s hips slowly making him bounce up and down on his cock. “You are doing so good just like my little whore. Show me how much you love this” Beomgyu rubbed Taehyun's sides keeping him bouncing.

“M good for you daddy.. ‘M good whore for you!!” the blonde was drooling on Beomgyu’s shoulder thighs shaking as he tried to grind down. His plump lips latching onto the crook of the elders neck leaving tiny hickeys and bite marks. Beomgyu softly pulled on Taehyun’s hair. “Sweetheart it's okay you are such a good boy for me. Don't worry baby..” Beomgyu slid one of his hands down to Taehyun's ass grabbing it with a smirk. “B-beomie please.. Please..” the boy begged not knowing what to say his mind clouded over by the length inside him being so far inside.

Beomgyu grinded up inside the smaller boy touching his prostate with every small grind. It made the blonde let out small mewls into the elders ear. They know they have caught the attention of the people around them at this point. Some people with their hands down their pants and some just being complete perverts towards the scene in front of them. Beomgyu kept whispering things into the younger’s ear making him blush. “Such a pretty slut showing off for everyone hm? Show them what you can do baby” Taehyun whimpered as he slowly grinded down onto Beomgyu more sticking his ass out to show off how the brunette's big dick goes in and out of his small pink hole. The blonde looked around the room at the faces in the room seeing familiar pink hair but thinking nothing of it, it was probably nothing all Taehyun's brain could think of right now was Beomgyu..

Yeonjun was watching the scene that was going on from afar. Of course Taehyun was on some other man's dick like the bitch he was. The pink haired male knew Taehyun was only doing it for attention like the whore he was. He decided to wait until they were done to step in. On the other hand, Taehyun was feeling his stomach churn as he kept bouncing on the elders' length. His moans get louder and louder with each bounce. “T-tummy feels weird Beomie can I please..” Beomgyu nodded rubbing at Taehyun's tip making it more red in the process. Taehyun covered his mouth as his legs shook more, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Beomgyu was whispering into the smaller boy's ear, encouraging him with every word. Taehyun let out a silent scream as white ropes spilled from his tip making him feel weak and lean against Beomgyu. Beomgyu smiled at the weaker as he let out his load inside him. “Such a good puppy.”

Taehyun closed his eyes leaning his head against Beomgyu’s shoulder keeping himself on Beomgyu’s cock. Yeonjun quickly walked himself over and grabbed Taehyuns hair. “So whats this dumb bitch? First you don’t answer my calls then I come to find you because I was worried and you are riding another guy?!” He yelled at the smaller boy who was still high on the substances given to him earlier. Taehyun’s lips were parted as he stared at the pink haired male confused. “Junnie when did you get here?..” He giggled with a wobbly smile. The words made Yeonjun’s blood boil, pulling the blonde hair harder and picking him up off of Beomgyu. “God you are such a dumb blonde..” He mumbled, making Taehyun wrap his legs around his waist. “And you. Dont fucking touch my mutt ever again.” Yeonjun growled at Beomgyu spitting on his face before walking out with the smaller drunk boy.

The elder male held the blonde tight in his arms rubbing his back. Usually Yeonjun wouldn't be this nice but knowing there were so many people that could be watching he was being decent. Yeonjun walked down the streets of broken street lights and past empty houses as Taehyun played with the males' longer hair. The blonde would try and bite at it and giggle only to earn a slap on his ass from the elder each time. “Junnie where are we going?..” Taehyun mumbled as he watched the gravel from where his head laid on Yeonjun’s shoulder. “We are going home so you can get a punishment mutt.” The pink haired male grumbled as he made his way to the house door kicking it open so he didn't drop Taehyun. “But Junnie why do I gotta get punished ‘m good boy” Yeonjun shook his head, throwing Taehyun onto the couch. “Oh I think you have some stuff to learn slut.”

Taehyun looked up at Yeonjun as he grabbed things, tying the smaller to the couch with a small smirk. The blonde struggled against the bonds holding him in place, “Junnie they hurt!!” He whined loudly trying to kick his feet. Yeonjun quickly shut the boy up by pressing the less sharp side of a knife to his lips. “Stop moving and be good then maybe I won't have to use the worse side of this baby” Yeonjun cooed as he saw tears starting to well up in Taehyun’s eyes. The shorter one closed his mouth and stopped moving looking at the elder waiting for him to do something. “Good mutt.” The taller giggled moving the knife away from the blondes mouth before slowly taking off his own pants and boxers. Taehyun’s legs were shaking as Yeonjun quickly slammed into him giving no warning.

Eyes widened as the thick cock slammed into the small tight hole. “J-junnie p-please too much!! H-hurts…” Taehyun cried out only making the elder slam into the small one harder practically ripping him open. “Didnt I tell you to shut your dumb slutty mouth? You cheated on me in front of a bunch of people you were meant to be mine!” Yeonjun growled pointing the knife towards Taehyun’s chest, gripping his thigh with his other hand. The pink haired boys’ hands were shaking, his eyes seemed demonic to his best friend that was under him. He had never done this.. It was scaring the blonde, making him sob and try to get away from the sharp object and the psychotic one he loved. “P-please i’m s--sorry Junnie!”

Yeonjun wasn't listening to the blonde, using him for potentially the last time. Taehyun didn't know what was coming after the psycho came inside him and pulled out. Slowly cutting off the rope and raising up the knife… Kissing his smaller lover once more makes him kiss back. Taehyun was in silence kissing the elder before a sharp pain was felt inside his chest. It hurt. It hurt so fucking bad. The sharp object was stabbed into the blonde’s chest, in and out and in and out. Yeonjun smiled at him as his vision blurred. “H-hurts..” He gasped for air, every breath made the pain increase. “Shh.. close your eyes and hold onto me its fine baby let me take care of you..” Yeonjun whispered as Taehyun closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his lover just before his chest rose and fell for the last time. “I love you Kang Taehyun.”


End file.
